


My True Love, Cabbage

by MavinVenom



Category: Cabbage - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom





	My True Love, Cabbage

"Hi baby," Mikey came home from work, kicking his shoes off. Kristin returned with a blank look. 

 

"What's wrong?" Mikey sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She held the same blank expression, maybe a little sad. 

 

"Kristin tell me!"

 

No answer. 

 

Kristin could never talk, ever. 

 

Because she was a cabbage.


End file.
